In This Upside Down World
by MarcelineXMarshallLee58
Summary: Marceline couldn't have been happier with her life, her two best friends Fionna and Bonnibel, were the best you could ask for. And everything is great until Bonnie is getting ready to leave for very important job. Marceline is torn in two, and will she take up her old ways?


Marceline Abadeer was once again in a full-fledge argument with her boyfriend Ash. This was a spit-fire fight, and Ash happened to be winning. " Well, you know what Mar-Mar! You should just move in with your Daddy! Since he seems to be so obsessed with you! " Marceline screamed at the top of her lungs " It's over! you have zero respect for women! none at all! And I won't deal with it! " Ash laughed hystarically " Ha! Not when I'm with a psychopath! I could do way better than this" Marceline just shrugged the last bit off and walked out the door after grabbing her bass guitar. She knew she could return later on and he would apologize for being a dick!

Maybe she would go visit Finn or something, Finn did interest her with his weirdness. Though he was kinda uncool after her father actually admitted they weren't that bad. Many people she could visit ran through her head, but she finally narrowed it down to visit her two best friends Fionna and Princess Bubblegum. So she slung her bass over her shoulder and headed their way.

Fionna was hanging upside down from a tree swinging by her feet, while Bonnibel was fiddling with some weird science-y thing. Marceline walked up to them and addressed she was there by clearing her throat. " Hello? " Fionna had been the only one who had heard Marceline, so which in turn she has jumped off the branch and flipped landing on her feet and smiling from ear to ear. " Hi Marceline~ what's up? " Marceline shrugged and looked over to Bonnibel who was still engrossed in her task, twisting weird dials and swishing colorful liquids in the vials. Which was all set up on a small portable table, Marceline laughed faintly. Amused by how she hadn't even noticed her presence yet. Fionna giggled and prodded Bonnie in the side with her elbow.

Bonnibel looked up and turned her gaze to Fionna, who was pointing to Marceline over and over. Bonnie laughed "Fionna, I see her now. I'm sorry I didn't notice you Marceline I was just very enthrolled in my work. I have to have this finished before my next class. " Marceline walked over to the small table and peered at everything. '' What are you working on Bonnie? And what class.? we are way out of highschool and just finished our last year in college. So? " Bonnibel giggled and took out a form for a job. And handed it to Marceline who looked over it with a kind of confused look on her face. Which made Fionna crack up in laughter. " Marceline you should totally see your face right now, It's priceless! " Marceline narrowed her brows and turned to Bonnie. " Your leaving us! For a science-y Job! BONNIBEL! That's not cool at all! "

Bonnie sighed, knowing Marceline would take it the hardest in duetime it was bound to happen, one of them was gonna shift paths. But Marceline and Bonnie had been Bff's since they were in diapers. Now Fionna on the other hand. They met her in the seventh grade, but they are still just as good of friends. But Fionna takes a few seconds to realize whats going on, kind of like how a goldfish has a 3 second memory. '' Marceline, I can't always be here. I have to have my own life. I need to be someone, I'm reasearching how to stop and detect cancer before it happens, And they think I'm very promising. " Marceline had to look down so the hurt and the threating tears didn't show. " B-but... You can't leave us... Me... You actually accepted me... Let me come to your home.. Your a Princess Bonnie... and I was an outcast. You became my friend when I needed it... You stopped my cutting.. And now.. your gonna leave.." Marceline looked up to Bonnie with tears rolling down her cheeks. Fionna finally realised what was going on. " Your leaving!? But why!? Your our best friend PB. " Bonnibel felt terrible looking at Marceline as the tears fell down her face. And for abandoning the two best friends you could ever ask for. " Marceline, Fionna... I'm so sorry... But.. It's my calling, I have to go. It could be my only chance in life to save people. "

Marceline tried to wipe away the tears, which kept falling down her face. She didn't want be left alone again and take up her old ways. '' Bonnie... Please... I can't... " Her voice cracked and she looked down. Bonnibel looked at Marceline and patted her back. " I'm so sorry Marcie, but I have to go. I'll come over to hang before I have to go in to see if I get the job, Fionna you should come too. '' Fionna nodded as Bonnie started packing up her stuff and putting it in a little briefcase. Bonnibel hugged Fionna and Marceline and said bye. And walked off leaving Marceline and Fionna. '' Marceline, It'll be ok... She'll come back... I promise... But don't start cutting again... Your scars.. Are still there. " Fionna held up Marceline's wrists and looked at the scars that remained. Marceline felt the pain in her heart as she thought about her times in school, she pulled her wrists away and pulled her sleeves back over the scars. " I know... And they'll always remain... All the things.. They said to me... Are etched into my mind... Never to be removed... It hurt, everything that they said... '' The painful words started to spin around in her head. '' Look at the emo girl, I'll bet she cuts and drinks and smokes'' And '' She's way to skinny, she's not normal. She's probably got a problem with making herself throw up over and over"

Fionna shook Marceline who had fallen to the ground and had her knees to her chest, sobbing. '' Marceline, are you ok?! " Marceline pulled her knees tighter to her chest and held her head down low. As she tried to stop sobbing, finally about fifteen minutes later she has jerked her head up when she heard Ash's voice. Marceline rose to her feet and wiped her eyes, and stared at him as he walked up to the both of them. '' Mar-Mar what the flip are you doing!? I've been waiting all day for you to make me a sandwich! '' Marceline flinched back and almost tripped over Fionna who couldn't believe his rudeness, she balled her fist. " A-ash... I-I uhhh... Can explain.. I was hanging out with... Bonnie and Fionna..I'm sorry... '' Ash growled and jerked her to him by her arm, and she shrieked. '' I don't really care! Marceline you were expected to be back by 1:00 So shut up and come with me! And Fionna stay out of this. '' He said to Fionna who was stepping up to him. " You better keep to yourself... And tell no one about this or else Fionna... " He growled as Marceline struggled tugging on her wrist to get free from his monster grip. Tears started to pour down her face again as he Increased his tighting grip on her wrist. " Ash! Let me go! Please... I'll do whatever you want... Just let me go... " Ash smirked wide and pulled her to his chest. " You said anything? Well... After you make my sandwich... I got the perfect thing for you to do Mar-Mar " Marceline lowered her head and avoided his glaring eyes and smirk, she saw that Fionna had left because her feet were no longer near. Ash dragged Marceline back to their house and pushed her inside the house. She fell to her knees and her hair covered her eyes, as Ash slammed the door shut. 'Bang!' Ash smacked Marceline across the face, and she held her face which stung really bad. " Marceline! What the fuck were you trying to pull!? I wanted you back! Putting up a fucking act! Whats your deal!? " She looked to the floor, bangs still covering her eyes. She pulled her knees to her chest as Ash kept screaming at her, she slowly rose to her shaky feet and walked to the kitchen to make his sandwich. Ash sat down on the couch and watched tv, screaming at Marceline to make sure she got the insides of the sandwich right. She walked into the living room with a tray, that had the turkey sandwich and a coke on it. Which was all Ash would drink and eat without pelting it at her. She set it down infront of him and he stared at it for a second. " Open it. " Marceline looked at it for a second before slowly reaching down and opening the soda. Ash grabbed onto her frail hand and she flinched back. '' Lemme go! '' Ash snickered and let her go, causing her to fall to the ground. She tried to scream but nothing came out but a small gasp, Ash just ate his sandwich as he watched the weekly football game. " Mar-Mar get your ass up and get me another soda, before I backhand you again'' Marceline quickly nodded and forced herself to her feet as she scooted off to the kitchen and grabbed him another soda. She nervously approached her boyfriend as he grabbed the soda from her hand and she shrieked frightened by the sudden quickness of his hand. "This is how each and every day always goes for me." She thought, after about an hour he excused her to her bedroom and she swiftly ran up the stairs and down the long hallway, and to her bedroom. She ran to her bed and practically collapsed down on it and cried softly to herself. " Is my life ruined? Am I doomed to have my life controlled by my abusive boyfriend? Is Bonnie really leaving.. forever? '' Continues thoughts ran through her head, and after laying there for awhile she started to drift to sleep. But jumped up right away when her boyfriend kicked the door open and started screaming at her to stand up and undress. She could tell in that short time he had been drinking, you could smell the strong stench of alcohol tainted on his breath. And just him, she didn't want to do what he wanted at all. She panicked and hit him across the face with what ever she had on her bedside table. Which happened to be a very heavy copy of '' Pride and Prejudice " that Bonnie had given her for her birthday, she had never read it before. But she could tell by the way Ash groaned it had to hurt being smacked with it. She tried to run out of her room, but Ash clamped onto her foot and she stumbled.


End file.
